El Poder De la Existencia
by OMG.LOL 666
Summary: La existencia es algo trivial, pasajero y muy tipico desde lo mas pequeño a lo mas notorio, existencia y vida, muerte no siempre estan conectados ni relacionados, la busqueda de la satisfaccion en todos los sentidos, es algo que Issei Busca algo que desea... pero la razón del ¿Porque? la pregunta cuya respuesta se da a continuacion (psdt: primer fic de mi vida :v)
1. chapter 1

PROLOGO

En el mundo humano se puede apreciar una basta cantidad de vida mas no una ilimitada.

Desde el comienzo se visto que en si todo tiene un limite, por una o mas razones que normalmente resultan las mas comunes, el final de todo y para todo siempre ha existido y es algo de lo que no nos deberíamos quejar, mas bien apreciar pues de lo contrario la vida… la vida solo resultaría un tiro de lo mas, monótono en convivencia a las demás.

Eso representa el fin un punto un espacio en el que tu camino ya no sigue y dejando tu huella dejas atrás y esta a ti.

En relación al comienzo careciendo de un final solo resulta un ciclo predecible y de saber asi que este no tiene un final nisiquiera un principio total, un claro ejemplo esta en aquello mas simple en la vida la vida ordinaria y, tranquila que dia a dia vamos mejorando, aprendiendo manteniendo, o simplemente fingiendo una mentira en un cuerpo vivo con una mente que no hace lo que en verdad quiere.

En el tiempo "infinito" y debatible siempre avanzando sin dejar huellas sin retornar sin mirara atrás y ver lo que a raíz de su rápido paso olvida en el momento.

Quizá las cosas deban tener un fin, por una razón.

La razón de no terminar como el tiempo monótono y aburrido.

El ser infinito no "existe" como tal es un ser que, para un ser inferior, al cual este quiera o no desaparecerá y quiera o no dicho ser inferior en realidad nunca lograra ver.

La existencia de algo nos lleva a la solución de multiples respuestas de tipo :

Si es capaz de sentirse con cualquiera de los cinco sentidos existe.

Si es una cosa o un algo cuyas dimensiones sean tan pequeñas y o imperceptibles son moléculas, atomos cuya existencia es imperceptible pero no por ello deja de ser una existencia.

Existen cientos de universos o uno como tal, que seria la unión de todos, este como unidad sigue siendo tan extenso en infinito como, un ser perfecto como un ser inalcanzable en el cual todos residen y habitan.

Cuya existencia misma nos deja habitar cuya existencia misma nos por el puro y simple hecho de poder hacerlo no hay efecto colateral que e le oponga, como ser omniversal no tiene ni siente nada en absoluto, el tiempo y espacio como tal son sus dominios, dimensiones en general son el simple jardín de juegos.

El único y verdadero dios como tal en forma infinita interminable.

Su nombre olvidado en la eternidad y el infinito escuchado por nada mas que sus propios pensamientos.

Su creaciones.

Los seres que regian en el universo y los omníversos en su nombre.

El los observaba los vigilaba pero no cuestionaba a sus creaciones los seres perfectos no crean

Seres ineficientes mas no los hizo perfectos, ¿Por qué no hacerlos perfectos?

Porque? No puede.

Porque? No quiere

La respuesta lo tiene sin cuidado, sin importancia a sus ojos quería algo nuevo algo de lo que no tenga idea… algo nuevo, ese era el plan.

Estos seres creados por el estos seres a los cuales les dio un propósito y una de sus propias facultades , no son mas que fragmentos tomados de un enorme iceberg.

Mas no los sujetos que estos crearon unos cuantos dcientos de mundos unos billones de especies unos cientos de miles de mundos.

Interesante vida interesante y limitada vida.

 **-Crear una nueva vida, crear una interesante vida hecha para mi satisfacción-** un sonido apenas audible salido del "universo"

Un destello en el oscura y vacía visión que daba su posición, con una especie de movimiento o gesticulación, de un espacio vacío, dando forma a un ser a principios amorfo, extraño a ser uno gigantes cientos y cientos de miles de estrellas formando una figura humanoide, sonriendo al vacío lleno de gozo como si hubiera visto ya que todo su plan fue ya finalizado y completado con éxito rotundo.

"universo" Había ya dictaminado el futuro de un niño.

El futuro de algo mas que un humano.

Milenios pasarían para que todo ocurriese para que todo llegue al fin a suceder.

En la fisura dimensional en el eterno vacio en el cual habitaban dos seres de energía pura, habían sentido el mandato de "Universo".

Lo conocían lo respetaban, y temían no por su agresividad sino por el hecho de que en ningún momento la había demostrado, porque se molestaría un sr que ya lo sabe todo y lo ve todo,

Mas temido porque su sola palabra un solo pensamiento un solo movimiento físico, mental, espiritual, acabaría con cualquier existencia.

Su creación estaba brillando, estaba emergiendo ya parte de su propia conciencia formaba parte de este, un ser diminuto a sus ojos, pero para nada insignificante estaba dispuesto a observar el desenvolvimiento de una conciencia separada a la suya una ajena a su voluntad.

Una conciencia creada por el para desobedecerlo y ser todo lo contrario o mas de lo que desea el destino, la omnisciencia puede o no saber que va a pasar es lo que se pregunta si ya lo sabe no lo reclama, saberlo todo siempre ha hecho las cosas, muy aburridas a sus ojos.

La bendita ignorancia es algo que el no conoce.

algo deseado a experimentar.

Algo que pronto ocurriría quizá en unas décadas o milenos, solo el tiempo diría lo que el ya sabia quizá preguntar al tiempo algo que el ya sabia, seria estúpido , pues el comienzo de muchos acontecimientos que llevaría a la muerte o disminución en capacidad a varios de los seres creados por sus hijos, una época ligeramente divertida se acercaba, esa era la única razón para escoger ese siglo, milenio para dividir su conciencia fue un error suyo el crear un ser equivalente a el mismo, ajeno a su voluntad, capaz de tomar su lugar, quien? Sabe la omnisciencia puede ser muy curiosa.


	2. Desenvolvimiento

Una forma de vida como muchas… si habían muchas formas que representan la vida en si.

Porque sentirse diferente a ellos porque? Ellos son cuadrúpedos porque? Ellos son seres distintos en forma corpórea y forma espiritual.

Se sentía distinto a todo.

Cada forma le era conocida pero no lo relacionaba.

Comenzaba a molestarle en muchos sentidos incluso la ira de no saber que estaba ocurriendo era tediosa, ahora que vio? quizá a unos kilómetros de su ubicación lo que vio fue un demonio? No… las alas eran distintas mas opacas no mas oscuras un angel? Parecía un angel.

Se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

Podía verlos una mujer ayudaba al ángel caído dicha mujer describirla será sencillo voluptuosa cabello negro en cola y mirada gentil.

En caído podía sentirse con un aura distinta una mas dócil.

Los caídos se relacionan con los humanos.

Comportamiento extraño según el ahh y ..?

Había estado observando desde cosas a su alrededor a cosas seres a varios kilómetros fuera de su vista a un humano normal.

Ahí la pregunta que extrañamente no se había formulado no había pasado pensamiento que diga la pregunta del millón en su cabeza -¿Qué soy..?-

 _-mm puedo hablar… comunicarme.. hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer –_

Los pensamientos rondando por una mente sin preocupaciones, CLARO sin preocupaciones

A su alrededor no encontraba mucho arboles arbustos unas cuantas aves y un zorro el cual deambulaba con curiosidad a su alrededor solo era un niño con una túnica echado boca arriba, con un semblante mas bien despreocupado, una sonrisa ahora estaba feliz.

Levantándose caminando dejando atrás el extraño hueco ligeramente quemado en el cual estaba, viendo que camino seguir y por el cual transitar a unos kilómetros al sur había visto un templo en el cual parece las especies distintas una de la otra pueden llegar a reunirse, quizá sea un buen lugar para empezar si empezar.

Saliendo al fin viéndose deslumbrado por el sol al quitarse la capucha, se vio sus ojos unos ojos verdes con unas pupilas ligeramente rasgadas casi imperceptibles.

El cabello castaño la piel clara y ligeramente bronceada, caminando tranquilo sin preocupaciones a la vista normal no parecía ni hambriento ni con algún tipo de problema ni siquiera parecía feliz, pues dicha sea la verdad las ideas de su mente no se demuestran a simple vista.

Un calor relajante mas no uno sofocante esto lo alentaba mas a seguir divisando aquello que buscaba a uno o dos kilómetros aun a esa distancia veía con claridad el templo rodeado de naturaleza y lo mas interesante a sus ojos.

El hecho de que dos especies se relaciones amablemente.

El hecho de que estas especies ni siquiera pertenezcan a un tipo de vida en especial.

Un caído, tenia entendido que los caídos son seres a los cuales como castigo se les había hecho ¨caer¨ quitándoles ciertos privilegios.

Un humano seres derivados cuya existencia es la mas limitada dado que es una especie con bastos números, -si… una vida demasiado rápida y aun así lo disfrutan quiero ver eso!-

Levantando los brazos con ligera emoción en sus palabras.

-si sigo avanzando a esta velocidad me perderé lo que pasa- hablo con desgana molesto al no oír a nadie mas, haciendo un berrinche digno de un niño humano.

 **-como se supone que sabes que estoy aquí… y como, o QUE ERES TU-** entre luces parpadeantes de color verde el sonido proveniente de su brazo.

-AL FIN! El dragón TOOODOPODEROSO se digna ha hablar a su humilde portador-

Grito con ironía el castaño

 **-JE mi nuevo portador resulta ser algo extraño en mas de un sentido-**

-si en lo que a mi te refieres no me lo preguntes no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que soy, pero si se lo que no soy, no por solo el hecho de ser tu portador esto… yo.. debería ser un humano ¿verdad? No se supone que solo un humano puede ser tu portador…?eh compañero-

 **-Tu cuerpo no es para nada humano es mas… ni siquiera se lo que es Pero de algo estoy seguro y es de que no has dicho todo lo que sabes ¿Verdad? "Compañero"-**

-pero serás..- tratando de estrangular a su propio brazo.

 **-Que quieres hacer compañero en tus recuerdos solo veo lo que asta ahora, no pareces tener familia, casa, ni recuerdos y tu cuerpo no es mas que un misterio-**

-OYE OYE espera… para el carro se supone que soy yo el que pregunta, lo típico que eres? Aunque lo dije ace un momento… Porque estas en mi cuerpo? Si ni siquiera cumplo los requisitos para ser tu portador, no tengo demasiados recuerdos porque me los borre y ya-

 **-Eso resulta confuso ah… -** -si eso mejor quédate callado –

-Solo soy un humilde niño cuyo rumbo es el horizonte sin restricciones… oye rojito, porque te quedaste callado tan de repente… Ha … …-

Llevando su mano derecha a contacto con su mano izquierda dejando que el brillo verdoso vuelva.

 **-ESTUPIDO NIÑO DE MIERDA! QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO..!? EH Sentía que mi conciencia era partida en dos que cosa que en este estado es difícil ya mantener una comunicación estable-** exclamo el dragón sumamente preocupado por su seguridad.

-No es mi culpa el que te pusieras todo filosófico con las preguntas-

 **-…-**

-que ya no hay regaño pffs vaya dragón-

 **-no tenia idea de que poseías magia…? Algo nuevo eh si así lo deseas puedo entrenarte y así tal…-**

\- no poseo magia- respondió simple y llanamente a su pregunta sin terminar

 **-casi todos los seres son poseedores de algún tipo de arte el que no cuentes con una es casi imposible pero parece que es cierto-**

\- te lo dije…- con media sonrisa vio que esa larga caminata sirvió de algo, había llegado estaba a unos cuantos metros del templo himejima.

Con la mano derecha levantándola y exponiendo el dedo índice dibujando una línea en el aire, este espacio vacío, silenciosamente comenzó a agrietarse como un vidrio roto, ingresando por una de las líneas de la ruptura, con tranquilidad y sin preocupación pues no lo detecto absolutamente nadie, el oscuro del interior se iluminaba por la visión que daba del exterior, estaba exactamente en el lugar de la grita cuya ruptura comenzaba a cerrarse.

-truco de fiesta… y a comenzar-

En su punto de vista lo único que hacia era observar el como las relaciones de los seres podía llegar a manifestarse en dos seres con tan poca interacción, mas aun con "ese" tipo de interacción no desconocía las relaciones amorosas, e ignorando cualquier tipo de interrogante o reclamo queja de su inquilino interno pasaba su vista así mismo, con una mirada parcialmente satisfecha.

 **-Oye-**

-mande-

 **-el hecho de no usar magia no te impide crear dimensiones o manipularlas, se que no hablaras pero quisiera al menos una vaga idea de lo que eres-**

-te lo diré todo, Feliz-

 **-no es exactamente a lo que me refería-**

 _-Ddraig, verdad-_

Tomando el ligero silencio como un si.

- _Ddraig ahora mismo el acceso a mi cabeza esta libre puedes husmear cuanto quieras-_

-eso lo mantendrá ocupado un rato, y tal vez debería de ir buscando un lugar donde habitar-

Saliendo de la ruptura esta vez con una vestimenta completamente diferente a la anterior un deportivo de color blanco con unas zapatillas de ejercicio,

 _-mi vestimenta no debería de llamar la atención-_

Con ese pensamiento procedió a dejar el lugar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que un niño de 10 años, caminara por lugares tan vagamente habitados. Pasando unas cuantas horas.

Abriendo una grieta entre las dimensiones del espacio llegando a un pueblo bastante conocido kuoh-

- _hee… Ddraig deberías de haber ya terminado-_

 _ **-. Lo hice-**_ el dragón sonaba de lo mas extraño por su forma de decir las cosas parecía mas retraído y cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Pero aun asi el muchacho no le presto la mas mínima importancia.

 _-. Entonces porque no hablas, casi parezco un loco hablando todo el tiempo solo-_

 _ **-. Aun asi el hecho de que un ser como tu, terminara como mi portador-**_

-. _de hecho, debería de darte las gracias-_

 _ **-¿?-**_

- _. El ser tu anfitrión marca una existencia para mi, como una firma en una hoja en blanco, sin ti probablemente aquí, yo no pasaría tan desapercibido, Pero, no pienso pedirte ni mas ni menos que tus anteriores portadores, y quizá con el tiempo pueda ayudarte-_

 _ **-. Ayudarme el ¿Cómo? Me intriga mas aun que el ¿Por qué?-**_ la respuesta del dragón era mas pregunta que otra cosa.

-. _Para mas detalle… estoy mu…..y cansado- . murmuro en un sonoro bostezo el muchacho no hacia mas que cosas demasiado humanas para contemplación del dragón._

 _ **-. Quizá deberías de buscar un lugar don vivir si lo que quieres en realidad es pasar desapercibido…?-**_

 _-. Es lo que hare necesito una casa… necesito una cama entre otras cosas que necesito jejeejejejjjjee… - murmuro entre risas contenidas risas que asta cierto punto se veían inocentemente sospechosas._

 _ **-. Planeas robar dinero humano, o los manipularas para que te lo den.-**_ con clara curiosidad marcada en sus palabras.

 _-. Ya tengo dinero, fuera de eso supongo que el que me puso en este mundo hizo los arreglos je-_

Cambiando de forma a la de un hombre adulto y con ropa ejecutiva.

 **-¿?-**

Avanzando a paso lento pero seguro hablando con un hombre de ce cabello negro, y estatura igual comenzó a socializar y negociar cierto lugar el cual se encontraba en venta y a su disposición personal.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos cerrando el trato y listo para habitar dicha propiedad.

 _-. Listo problema resuelto, y ahora a… DORMIR….r!-_

Cambiando su voz y forma gradualmente a la del niño que se presentó antes, con una pijama a rayas creando una cama, de quien sabe donde y durmiendo plácidamente.

Casi al instante el brazo le comenzó a brillar levemente, con un dragón expectante e impresionado las acciones del ¿niño? … si… eso aparentaba.

En el templo himejima, la estancia era de lo mas pacifica y tranquila al parecer las relación entre ambos caído y humano se habían acrecentado a ignorancia de cierto ser que los observaba, sin huellas sin rastros de energía de ningún tipo apareciendo, de tanto en tanto solo para verlos no menos que un acosador diario sin la mas mínima intención de mostrarse .

-. Quizá sea hora de relacionarme… después de todo estoy aquí para observar… mientras mas cerca mejor no… ¿Ddraig?- menciona con tranquilidad cierto castaño con una pantalla que daba la imagen de cierta humana a cargo de un templo ya conocido por el muchacho.

 **-. Estoy de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres hacer-**

-. Pues me parece perfecto ahora mismo voy a presentarme… quiza una forma mas, inofensiva aun sea provechoso-

 **-Je Je Je no creo que la forma importe mucho aunque si lo vemos de este modo mientras mas quiera observarlos menor tiempo te quedara, ya sabes tienes que aprentar el hecho de crecer con normalidad como un humano-**

-. Decidido entonces!- cambiando su forma a la de un niño de no mas de 6 años, con pantalones cortos y una camiseta roja y un dragón de dibujo en la espalda.

-. Asi te parece bien…? Jej .-

 **-….-**

-. Pues ahora iré al templo con unas "oraciones" si puedo darlas, ningún dios las sentirá…. En realidad…? Eso seria sospechoso.-

 **-. Aparenta sin cuidado y yo me encargare de que las oraciones fluyan con normalidad-**

Oferto propuso el dragón.

-no es mala idea en absoluto, - saliendo de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo agrietando las dimensiones apareciendo en un sendero, no muy lejos del templo desde su punto de visión con una ligera sonrisa como la de un niño el cual esta jugando y divirtiéndose.

Llegando al templo, a paso lento avanzando al sitio cuyo fin se rinden las oraciones, subiendo la gradería asta llegar dejando unas monedas, palmeando tres veces su manitas juntándolas al final inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, fingiendo estar rezando, dándose la vuelta pasando unos minutos observando todo a su alrededor haciendo indicios de marcharse.

-parece que hoy no se encuentra- susurro con ligera desgana _–o si-_ con media sonrisa se volteo viendo a un mujer de talla voluptuosa cabello negro y figura esbelta, con los típicos hábitos de una sacerdotisa su objetivo.

Acercándose a paso calmado cual niño ve algo que le llama la atención, con una inocente mirada en su semblante cruzando mirada con la mujer, esta devolviéndole una amable y tranquila sin restricciones de temperamento el niño hablo.

-. Muy buenos días señorita espero no estar aquí en un mal día- hablo con sumo cuidado en sus palabras sin parecer extraño o siquiera ser un poco llamativo.

-. Para nada, de hecho no es muy normal ver a niños de tu edad por estos lugares… tan solitarios- respondió con un deje de amabilidad, sin segundas intenciones.

-. Es mas como una salida en familia pero creo que me aleje aun asi están cerca - mintió

-. Oh, lo sospechaba supongo que deberías de volver-

-. No eso cree entonces me voy no sin antes, beber un poco de te, le parece- su propuesta la dijo fingiendo ligero nerviosismo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo le preocupaba a la himejima.

-. Estaba apunto de hacer eso justo entonces acompáñame… si?- en respuesta positiva acepto animado y mas "tranquilo" que antes.

Caminando se acercaron hacia unas mesas, a una en particular la cual contaba ya con sillas y el te.

Empezando a servir la taza del niño antes a la suya, terminando ya sentados ambos conversando amenamente ciertos actos y habladurías del niño la alegraban, como si conociera específicamente de aquello que le gusta desviando el tema de cosas que al parcer le desagradaban a la sacerdotisa.

-. Y entonces… vive sola aquí señorita-

-. Llámame Shuri, y no, no vivo sola y a todo esto nisiquiera se tu nombre como te llamas…?- respondiendo la pregunta, pasando a otra bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del te con cuidado cual dama de alta cuna.

-. Pues mi nombre es… Issei, Hyodo Issei y fue un placer conocerla-


	3. Aparición

El contenido a leerse a continuación puede llegar a ser inapropiado y a mostrar comportamiento, que puede llegar a no ser apropiado en ciertas edades, ya con esa aclaración:

El templo Himejima, un lugar al aire libre y con una agradable vista, en época de estación inmejorable y un mantenimiento algo tedioso para una sola persona, ahora alguien más ayudando en su limpieza como voluntario y con amabilidad, cierto castaño había decidido, ser de utilidad en los trabajos domésticos, con un hilo de sudor pasando por su frente, terminando de limpiar el salón,

-. Isse…. hora de comer…- una melodiosa voz lo llamaba desde el otro lado del lugar, lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla.

Dejando lo que hacia caminando atreves del sendero de tierra, llegando al lugar de los alimentos.

Comiendo sin prisa lo que amablemente le ofrecía. -. Suponía que serias menos reservado…- en respuesta a la pregunta no intencional, comenzando comer mucho mas rápido que antes, siendo en extremo cuidadoso de no ensuciarse en el proceso.

-. Estuvo delicioso… ah….- exhalando al terminar con satisfacción.

-. Me alegra que te guste, parece que no comes muy seguido en tu casa- preguntando en relación a su comportamiento anterior, la manera y el cuidado que tenia de llamar mucho la atención, quizá un habito que fue llevando con el tiempo, pero no exactamente por las circunstancias que la señora pensaba.

-. Estoy a cargo de mi casa, y el desorden es algo que no suelo hacer-

-. Eso es bastante interesante, que un niño como tu tenga esa clase de responsabilidades, es sin duda preocupante- exclamo Shuri en respuesta

-. Pues no es demasiado, creo que me termine acostumbrando- con fingida tristeza en su mirada.

-. Pues la irresponsabilidad de algunos padres, llega al extremo en estos días ¿verdad?- demostraba reproche en sus palabras.

-. Pues es mas es mi intriga del porque? Una mujer tan hermosa como usted termina estando sola tan a menudo, eso intriga a cualquiera- hablo divertido cambiando el tema y entrando en uno mas o menos llamativo.

 **-. Creo que esa pregunta le resultara todavía mas extraña-**

-. Pero que cosas dicen ahora los niños. Jejejej…- terminando en pequeñas risillas, a sabiendas de lo dicho dejando a un lado las ocurrencias del pequeño.

 _-. Desviar la atención de mi pasado es prioridad.-_

-. Pues mentiras no son, a todo eso supongo que ha de ser muy aburrido pasar los días sola, porque su novio no esta a menudo- empatía en lo que decía no era del todo mentira.

-. Pues es lo normal… supongo- un toque de preocupación en sus palabras.

-. Asique, lo esconde…?-

 **-. Nadie te revelaría algo así, a un desconocido, porque lo eres…-**

 _-. Por ahora...-_

-. Espero que mi compañía sea de ayuda- tranquilo a la espera del momento.

-. Tu presencia es bienvenida siempre que quieras…- la honestidad dejaban ver lo mucho que confiaba en las personas.

 _-. Puede que eso influya un poco en los eventos a futuro, verdad…?-_

 **-. Estoy de acuerdo, los eventos ocurrirán en cadena y sin el mas mínimo indicio del final… es inevitable, si así lo deseas** -

 _-. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara_ -

-. Ise… , me escuchas? Te quedaste con la mirada perdida por un momento. Te sientes mal necesitas algo..?- preocupación palpable, confirmaba que era una buena persona y como tal no mentía en lo que decía.

Sujetándose la cabeza fingiendo cansancio, en la mirada.

-. Solo debo estar cansado pero no nada de que preocuparse, en todo caso ya debería irme.-

Evitando las preguntas aun no formuladas siquiera, y haciendo amago de despedirse.

-. Oh… pues… …si eso dices puedes irte y espero que estés mejor para cuando regreses…-

-. Entonces puedo volver?- -. Perfecto.- con ilusión en sus ojos.

-. Si cuando quieras.- una maternal sonrisa unida a una mirada igual.

(Toc Toc Toc)

El sonido de la puerta hacia mención a un tercero, acercándose a la misma el castaño procedió a abrirla, con una interrogante fingida en el rostro, haciendo amago de no conocer a la persona de la puerta.

Llegando Shuri a recibirlo con un abrazo, y con una mirada distinta a la anterior y un brillo en lo ojos. -. _Amor… verlo de cerca resulta ser algo bastante, envidiable el tener esa experiencia… si deseo experimentar, el amor.-_ con esa idea y la curiosidad. **-. JA….. ja Ja… TU amor… es algo que no me imagino… quizá en una actuación pfff no tal vez ni siquiera fingiendo eres tan realista… Ja JA ..-** las risas eran prueba de la gracia que le causaba al dragón la idea de Issei.

 _-. No se que idea tienes de mi…-_

Con tranquilidad acercándose al sujeto que acababa de entrar.

Llamando su atención ligeramente.

-. Entonces usted es el hombre del que tanto me ah hablado la señora, es un placer conocerlo.-

La seriedad demostrada y el ligero toque de protocolos era francamente asombroso en un niño le llamaba la atención.

-. Un niño bastante educado… de donde lo conoces Shuri? .-

-. Apenas lo conocí hoy parece que su familia vive en la ciudad.- sin un ápice de la sospecha que sentía Baraqiel, sirviendo una taza mas para el recién llegado.

-. A que se dedica señor…?- una pregunta simple para entablar una conversación, causando cierta sorpresa en Shuri, que expectante miraba al hombre en espera de su respuesta.

-. Soy un hombre de negocios, que mas puedo decir?- afirmando al final restándole importancia a la pregunta.

La tarde paso sin mayores revelaciones, Issei por su parte despidiéndose de los señores.

Es detenido por Baraqiel cuyo propósito es el de "acompañarlo" a su casa.

Alejándose, del lugar el niño comienza a dar indicaciones, del lugar por donde vive.

No dejando de ser observado ni un minuto, algo tenia algo extraño que este niño parecía irradiar, lo que decía lo tenia sin cuidado, mas no las reacciones que proyectaba, los gestos que hacia, eran demasiado vacíos.

(*)-. Puedes hablar ahora.- su sonrisa había desaparecido, su expresión infante y la mirada de aparente curiosidad habían sido reemplazadas por una distinta una mas concentrada y objetiva, el aura que emitía a su alrededor era obvio ahora, no había magia o algún tipo de arte solo era su instinto.

-. Vamos…! no estas en lo mas mínimo asustado? – dándose la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Instintivamente el ángel caído demostró sus 10 alas y con vertiginosa velocidad creo una lanza de luz en cada mano, bloqueando lo que parecía ser una poderosa esfera de fuego que fue exhalada de la boca de aquel niño que ya no se encontraba en su radio de visión.

Alzándose al cielo esquivando por los pelos una oleada de fuego, demasiado fuego demasiado brillante y caluroso.

Viendo hacia abajo ahí estaba el castaño ya con los brazos cruzados.

Bajando confrontándolo con la mirada, y tratando de obtener algo importante, información.

Información del saber quien o que era este ser.

Estaba claro que no era un niño humano ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un niño de alguna de las facciones.

-. Eres bastante fuerte, no por nada eres uno de los mas fuertes en Grigori.-

Eso ya no le sorprendía era obvio que lo conocía, la información de su persona era bastante conocida.

-. Que significa esto, eres un mercenario, vas a llevarte mi cabeza…?- esto era extraño,

El terreno no había cambiado, su poder era suficiente para borrar del mapa todo Japón o todo el continente con ese tipo de ataques, no había nada ni siquiera un cráter.

-. Este espacio esta, aislado del mundo humano algo muy común si se presentaba una confrontación que pudiera cambiar el panorama.- explicando la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada por el caído.

-. Una barrera, acaso cuenta con aliados, no me habría percatado, en que momento cambiamos de lugar; aun no respondes cual es tu propósito.-

-.Si no vas a responder…-

A una endiablada velocidad cargando de rayo santo, liberándolo en un solo punto, y con claras intenciones asesinas, con asombro observando que su objetivo no dio indicios de escapar, recibiendo de lleno el poderosos ataque.

Mas fue su sorpresa al ver como de entre la nube de humo creada por el impacto, diviso un caminar lento, mas no dificultoso, nada, ni un rasguño.

-. Aun no terminamos de hablar y ya quieres matarme. Que modales tan inapropiados ah….- bostezando, insultando sin querer al caído.

-. Si así lo quieres ataca todo lo que quieras no voy a moverme es mas no tratare de defenderme.- se burlaba? Menospreciaba su poder, menospreciaba sus habilidades a el que lo habían llamado "el rayo de dios" sobrevivió a la gran guerra solo para ser ¡menospreciado! por quien sabe quien o que era lo que tenia en frente.

Elevándose en el cielo con sus diez alas en todo su esplendor, convocando una tormenta con su poder preparado para liberar su mayor ataque, liberando sonidos de numerosos rayos dejándolo caer todo, el su objetivo con un sonoro estruendo iluminando el paisaje y con una ráfaga de viento producido cuando el ataque fue al fin soltado esperando que Issei desapareciera junto a su barrera, viendo que la barrera seguía intacta, lo que significaba que su ataque no funciono, resignado espero lo evidente, en la zona aun intacta viendo la silueta entre el polvo que se dispersaba.

Sintiendo satisfacción al instante, pues el "niño" respiraba claramente mas rápido que antes, y aun peor una de sus extremidades no estaba, en lugar de esta solo se encontraba una enorme herida que debido al calor del impacto había detenido su sangrado.

-. Usaste tu brazo para defenderte… no cumpliste tu palabra..- el enojo que antes había demostrado quedo en el olvido volviendo a una mirada analítica y con tranquilidad.

-. E… estas mas tranquilo ahora v…verdad…? – hablando entre jadeos con un ojo cerrado fuertemente debido al dolor que sentía su brazo derecho y al los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo producto de la descarga eléctrica.

-. Aun así eres una forma de vida peligrosa, pero tu madures y tu arrogancia te llevaron a esto, pero te admiro muchos nunca sobrevivieron a este ataque, pero tu, tu con el único sacrifico de tu brazo mantener esta barrera en tu estado actual ah de ser particularmente difícil.- con cierto toque de respeto.

-. No demasiado… ah... pero aun así, mi propósito aquí preguntaste…? ; ninguno en especial, matarte, para nada lo que quiero ahora es, contactar con los ángeles caídos, no preguntes porque pero… no es nada hostil.- le dificultaba hablar se notaba eso a simple vista.

-. Es solo que… es difícil encontrar ángeles caídos, de manera tan fortuita, y apareciste tu… eres una línea directa hacia los altos mandos, y…-

-. Es tarde para decir eso ahora, pronto morirás.- concentrando poder eléctrico en su palma dispuesto a rematarlo.

-. …Despierta…- (*)

Con los ojos abiertos como platos se vio así mismo y al niño caminando frente a el, todo era como hace unos momentos, no estaban lejos del templo Himejima, con una interrogante marcada en su mirada vio una vez mas al niño frente a el demasiado tranquilo, pero que había sido eso? Una alucinación? Una visión del futuro? Una ilusión?

Su ropa no demostraba signos de pelea ni siquiera rasguños y el brazo que le "faltaba" estaba en su sitio, tenia que ser un chiste, engañado por una ilusión sin saber cuando o como fue puesta en el.

-. Tu reacción es normal, pero no es explicarte, mi propósito aquí.- el caído escucho con atención sus palabras.

-. Las facciones en si, están dispersas alejadas unas de otras y tener relación con cada una me resulta un fastidio, como ves no quiero ningún tipo de relación con las facciones al menos no aun.- era una razón demasiado inocente para creerlo tenia dudas, tenia que responder a ellas.

-. Aun?.-

-. En un futuro cercano, cuando ciertas cosas pasen podre tener un enlace con todas de eso estoy seguro.- ahora hablaba del futuro? Lo que decía no tenia sentido, estaba claro que las facciones se habían distanciado a causa de los acontecimientos de peso en el mundo, y unirse a todas al mismo tiempo representaba que, ¿una alianza?.

-. Quiero que seas mi lacayo.-

-. Jejeje creo que exagere, en realidad quiero que contactes con Azazel, hay algo que solo el líder de los caídos debe saber, tal vez encuentre la manera de cambiar las cosas.- hablando sin dejar de mostrar una falta sonrisa.

-. Quisiera hacer esto con la mayor discreción posible si fuera descubierto accidentalmente.-

Declaro con seriedad al final, mirando al caído minuciosamente, esperando una respuesta.

-. Imposible, no se quien eres, cuales son tus intenciones y lo que me as dicho no tiene prueba alguna de ser cierto.- negando con la cabeza.

-. Creo que me encontrara interesante, me refiero a Azazel.- levantando el brazo izquierdo, que gradualmente se convirtió en guantelete rojo -¡[Boosted Gear]!- con clara impresión, sabiendo ya quien era y a quien portaba pero las respuestas solo lo llevaron a mas preguntas.

Sabia de primera mano que Azazel era un sabido en la materia de las Sacred Gear tener a un dragón celestial seria mas que beneficioso.

-. Vendrás solo y bajo mi supervisión.- sentencio aceptando las solicitudes impuestas.

-. Como quieras… es algo que tal vez no debería decir tan pronto pero, debería de alejarte de este lugar…- mostraba cierta compasión en sus palabras, mas no la suficiente para que el caído se diera cuenta de la importancia de sus advertencias.

-. Trata de no alterarte… porque estaré aquí con mucha frecuencia jej….-

Alejándose unos metros antes de desaparecer en una fisura creada en el espacio por el cual transitaba.

Quedándose unos segundos viendo en esa dirección, ni siquiera parecía humano, pero debía serlo solo un humano puede portar un Sacred Gear.

 **-. Podría decirte que estamos en desventaja, tus restricciones son demasiadas.-** hablo Ddraig.

-. _Por ahora con eso bastara…para eso estas aquí_.-.

 **-. Hmp solo con mi ayuda eliminaste esa debilidad, aun así soy una opción limitada**.-

-. Soy como una bomba que no puede explotar después de todo, pero no significa que no pueda dejar que piensen lo contrario…-

Estaba resignado, y creaba sus propias opciones, opciones que reaccionaran a costa de su voluntad pero que reaccionaran como el quería a fin de cuentas.

 **-. Es bastante peligroso, que te arriesgues tanto**.-

 _-. Estas preocupado por mi… eso, eso es realmente… me halaga_!.- soltando lagrimas de felicidad, dando un súbito cambio de humor.

 **-. Estoy preocupado de que pasaría si llegases a ser ligeramente lastimado, seria el fin de la realidad? El fin de que dimensión representaría?.-**

 **-. Cuantas realidades destruirías** …?.-

-. _Los accidentes pasan_ …- cortando la conexión, relajándose en el césped, mirando con atención el cielo nocturno, viendo las estrellas y constelaciones.

-. Ojala hayas tomado la decisión correcta eh… [Existencia].- hablando en voz baja sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Al día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado, visito de nuevo el templo, no mostraba signo de preocupación de que alguien mas lo vea, sabia aparentar bien las cosas, a sus ojos resultaba un claro peligro, pero el saber que el poder provenía del dragón lo tranquilizaba.

El dragón en ese estado era bastante mas vulnerable que en su estado mas puro, era mas débil, porque tan tranquilo porque esa falta de interés en su persona, era uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos Ángeles Caídos, en términos de poder y daño a sus enemigos era el mas fuerte.

Y aun así ahí estaba en forma de un frágil, débil y vulnerable niño humano.

(Perspectiva Baraqiel)

Solo eran mas y mas problemas, ni con el tiempo se acostumbraba a ellos, primero estaba las distintas reuniones que se realizaban en Grigori sobre la paz o la guerra muchos estaban de acuerdo con la guerra estaban en las mejores condiciones militares en comparación a los demonios o a los Ángeles.

Azazel quería la paz, una decisión noble llevada por una razón egoísta, un obseso por los Sacred Gear, con múltiples proyectos con respecto a estos.

En una semana lo llevaría a Grigori, sabia que era una idea riesgosa, entonces porque? la aceptaba, porque No pudo negarse?.

Perdido en sus pensamientos sin aparente reacción inmediata ante el llamado de un "niño" y la mirada intrigada Shuri, -. Se siente bien señor? Esta muy pálido… y se le ve muy preocupado.-

Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-. No es nada, solo me quede pensando…- con una mano en la cabeza.

La tarde como muchas otras, pasaban tranquilamente sin problemas, muy calmado.

El quedarse por demasiado tiempo era algo que no podía hacer, sus obligaciones en Grigori no se lo permitían.

Issei no hacia nada, no mostraba signos de agresividad o cualquier otro tipo de acción, parecía lo que su exterior mostraba.

La imagen de un niño indefenso.

Dejar a Shuri sola a merced del aparente peligro que podría llegar a ser.

Si… podría

(Perspectiva Neutral)

Los días pasaban, el tiempo llegaba la semana a espera había transcurrido demasiado rápido, los simples momentos no eran muy estimulantes y sus descripciones resultan tediosas.

En una casa aparentemente normal, sin iluminación alguna en su interior cierto castaño miraba el centro de la sala la llegada de su guía turístico.

-. Espero la cooperación acordada… los ángeles caídos pueden resultar ser muy paranoicos, no puedo esperar por conocerlos a todos…- una sonrisa que parecía querer explotar a carcajadas en algún momento.

En un destello corto y con unas cuantas plumas negras, apareció el caído con su mirada siempre atenta a todo lo que haga o diga el castaño.

Que en unos cuantos momentos dejo de ser un niño y convertirse una versión mas joven del mismo cambiando su vestimenta a la de un traje negro ligeramente desarreglado y cambiando el tono de su cabello a un negro en su totalidad, así también como sus ojos del color de su cabello, complexión atlética y altura considerable alcanzando tranquilamente el metro ochenta, cambiando su expresión a la de un ostentoso niño rico, mostraba arrogancia y superioridad excesiva

-. Caído-san, a decir verdad hubiera preferido que una hermosa mujer fuera mi guía, pero dadas las circunstancias tendrás el honor de llevarme ante tus lideres.-

La gesticulación en rostro y boca resulto claramente exagerado, y la mirada por encima del hombro daba la imagen que quería proyectar, el tic en el ojo izquierdo de caído lo demostraba.

-. Creo que responderé a todo una vez en Grigori te parece.-

El caído simplemente se limito a crear la entrada, añadiendo la firma de la presencia de un acompañante obviamente.

(Grigori)

Desapareciendo del lugar reapareciendo en una de las partes del inframundo, el cielo de un tono completamente diferente al de los humanos, las tierras parecían ser aleatorias en la clase de climas que estos presentaban, probablemente por el hecho de que los demonios y ángeles caídos cambiaban el paisaje y ambientes con ayuda de sus poderes, con marcada curiosidad en su rostro el ahora azabache veía minuciosamente sus alrededores.

Siguiendo el camino que recorría el caído, no sabia ni le importaba mucho el tiempo que llevaba en este territorio, su interés pasaba por todo lo que de algún modo le daría placer, el visible interés que mostraban los seres a su alrededor y la atenta mirada de los guardias sobre su persona le hacían ver con claridad que no era tan bienvenido, no al menos como esperaba.

Se detuvo al ver que el caído no presentaba mas avance, estaba frente a una gran y ostentosa puerta creada posiblemente con el poder que poseían y con el manejo de la materia que tenían los caídos para simular el lujo el cual les fue arrebatado a causa de sus deseos en su mayoría lujuriosos según sabia.

Abriéndose con lentitud la puerta en su interior se encontraba una buena cantidad de guardia, ángeles caídos con las caras cubiertas con lanzas de luz en ambas manos, los sirvientes cuyo fin era el recibir a Baraqiel y al invitado, con los protocolos debidos escoltando con simpleza asta el despacho del conocido Azazel.

El ser caídos no los limitaba en servidumbre y lujos en lo que se refería en condiciones de vida, pero les quitaba algo importante, a sus ojos no se veían ni demasiado felices ni los suficientemente satisfechos, al menos no en todos los casos.

Uno estaba ahora a metros de distancia, su apariencia actual no era mas que un disfraz y aun así seguía teniendo sus facciones "reales" tratando de ser lo mas honesto posible, y aun así estaba rodeado sus presencias, la múltiple cantidad de firmas de energía a su alrededor, desde sus distintas y nada sincronizada respiraciones y latidos, podía escuchar todo.

-. Ya debes conocerme pero aun así déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Azazyel conocido actualmente como Azazel.-

Sentado en su silla o trono como quieran llamarlo con los codos sobre la mesa, tan informal como esperaba solo demostrando su lado serio y preciso si la situación lo ameritaba, sentándose igualmente en uno de los sillones contrarios en el lugar, esta ves frente a Baraqiel que se posiciono a un lado de Azazel.

-. Tu fama te precede, no hay ángel ni demonio que se respete de serlo que no conozca a los lideres actuales de las tres facciones mas activas hoy en día, mi nombre es Issei un placer al fin conocerlo Azazel-dono .-

-. Siendo sinceros me tiene muy sorprendido el que estés todavía con vida, conociendo a Baraqiel, nadie que haya osado atacarlo sigue con vida.-

-. Eso parece según vi .- haciendo referencia al como no dudo en "atacarlo" de muerte en su ilusión.

-. El Sekiryūtei tiene secretos…?.- preguntando con la ceja alzada en un claro signo de interrogación.

-. Nada que represente un peligro, no en su totalidad claro esta .-

-. Cuales son tus intenciones?.- serio esta vez.

-. Baraqiel no te lo a explicado ya? .-

-. Prefiero oírlo de primera mano .-

-. La palabra "Placer" lo resumiría todo .-

-. Placer? No es eso algo demasiado simple…-

-. Para muchos tal vez, por si mismo es algo demasiado simple y complicado a la vez pues yo quiero sentir cada uno de los placeres que existan…- sonriendo abiertamente con sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

-. Todavía no termino de comprender todo, que tiene que ver esto con Grigori.-

-. Los placeres en el mundo humano tienen un limite, mi tiempo es amplio y quiero conocer lo que Grigori puede ofrecer nada imposible ni peligroso como puedes ver…-

-. Comprendo… pero a que te refieres con tiempo…?.-

-. Cosas mías, a cambio pienso prestarle mis servicios a Grigori.-

-. El costo es muy poco a cambio del acceso a Grigori que garantiza que seas confiable..-

-. No basta con mi palabra entonces… era obvio pero que mas da, una muestra de lo que soy capaz será suficiente…-

Levantándose abruptamente, sorprendiendo a los caídos a su alrededor, que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, sospechando de las ultimas palabras dichas por el aparente desconocido.

Que no se mostraba intimidado por los números que presentaban.

Solo una fracción, solo una fracción de segundo basto para que su posición cambiara súbitamente, lo habían perdido de vista y ahora se encontraba a centímetros de Azazel que reaccionando mucho antes que sus congéneres, se alejo con rapidez del aparente ataque de Issei, que se quedo estático en su nueva posición, viendo como el caído liberaba sus seis pares de alas.

Su acción al parecer no fue muy bien vista, pero que mas da tal vez así lo prefería, la guerra y las batallas eran también un placer.

Segundos después en grupo de cinco caídos en dirección al pelinegro con distintas armas de luz con el propósito de inmovilizarlo, intento inútil el alcanzarlo era un claro problema, había reaparecido una vez mas a un lado de Azazel, intentando hacer contacto con el cuerpo de este, siendo rechazado por las alas del mismo.

En su lugar sin mover ni un solo musculo, incapaz de moverse estaba Baraqiel, que le pasaba? Con esfuerzos podía todavía mantenerse en pie pero podía ver claramente el confronta miento que pasaba a su alrededor, viendo con asombro algo que nunca espero ver.

En el preciso momento en el que una de sus alas toco la mano de Issei con una sonrisa de este al haber logrado lo que quería, el brillo ligeramente enceguecedor no lo suficiente para dejar a la vista el como las alas oscuras como la noche sin luna del líder de Grigori se cambiaban a como una vez fueron, blancas, el blanco tan puro con un ligero brillo a su alrededor.

Con la mandíbula desencajada y con dificultad de entender lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-. AJAJAHAHAha...- comenzando a reír, el caído solo se reía y ordenaba a sus guardias que se detuvieran, había comprendido muchas cosas.

-. Veo que te causa gracia… - a nivel del suelo el pelinegro se sentaba a gusto apoyando su espalda en el respaldo que tenia la silla relajándose en el acto.

-. Tengo el conocimiento de muchas cosas, con los siglos me informado de lo que hay y no hay, y asta ahora, asta donde sabia el proceso de caída era irreversible, las posibilidades de aumentar tu poder mas de asta donde ya estaban era casi imposible, te ves seriamente limitado.- viendo sus ahora blancas alas sintiendo el poder que hace siglos no había vuelto a sentir.

-. Los de tu especie nunca demostraron interés por estas dimensiones, ni siquiera por las múltiples guerras, y las creaciones de energía pura las cuales fueron creciendo todo lo que paso y pasa actualmente al fin puso sus ojos en este espacio, en nuestras existencias…-

Sus risas quedaron atrás se mostraba seria y cuidadoso y al vez curioso, muchos de sus subordinados los cuales no compartían esa información no hacían mas que mantenerse al margen, pero los que se daban una idea murmuraban entre si.

Baraqiel se encontraba claramente sorprendido, sentía miedo, si sentía mucho miedo que con dureza en la mirada trataba de ocultar debían de ser cuidadosos a partir de ahora.

-. Los de mi especie… siguen sin mostrar el mínimo interés en sus formas de vida, eso incluye a los dragones cuya existencia no es mas importante que la de todos en este lugar, el idiota de [Existencia] me puso en esta roca, sin propósito, sin ningún mandato, sin nada. – un rastro de enojo en sus palabras.

-. Lo que me temía… - haciendo un gesto retirando del lugar a todos excepto a Baraqiel, que aparentemente no mostraba signos de moverse.

Imitando al pelinegro a nivel de suelo sentándose en su escritorio que milagrosamente seguía intacto, entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando su mentón en una posición pensativa y claramente preocupada.

-. Antes mencionaste que buscabas placeres, es eso cierto o buscas algo mas.-

-. No mentí al respecto .-

-. Por que?.-

-. Porque que?.-

-. Cual es… la razón de nuestra existencia.-

-. No es muy diferente a la mía.-

-. Cada uno de ustedes es el desencadenante de sucesos, cientos y cientos de sucesos que los llevaran a un fin inevitable el cual ya fue establecido desde el comienzo de sus distintas formas de vida, para eso son, para eso sirven.- no había mentira, no había duda o sentimiento en lo que decía el modo despectivo representaba lo que era o lo que debía ser.

-. Como ustedes solo soy un clavo mas en una construcción, desconozco si de gran importancia, puesto que mis interferencia en este mundo serán mínimas según tengo entendido.-

-. Careces de la omnisciencia?.-

-. No completamente, en unos siglos controlare por completo esta forma física.-

-. Porque tener tales limitaciones.-

-. Porque lo prefiero así.-

-. A diferencia de mis "hermanos" no tengo un propósito, y soy distinto a todos ellos.-

-. En forma.-

-. [Muerte] por ejemplo, sus ordenes son el de poner fin a todo lo que [Vida] dio forma, o en caso de seres aparentemente inmortales, esperar a que mueran de alguna forma.-

-. Actualmente el cielo y el inframundo tienen control sobre los muertos del mundo, no es eso ya tener el control sobre la muerte?.- la duda del caído era de esperarse.

-. Las ordenes de muerte son dejar que las cosas pasen así como del de todos nosotros, carece de forma física su conciencia esta en todo lo que tenga vida, incluyendo a los seres mas importantes de estas dimensiones, un claro ejemplo esta en la muerte de Elohim, mejor conocido como el dios bíblico, matar y borrar la existencia de todo lo que tenga vida es su propósito.- termino su explicación el pelinegro.

-. Entonces solo buscas un propósito que aun no tienes je.- con ironía en su risa.

-. Es realmente extraño no tengas ya uno, eso te hace superior a tu hermanos los cuales están ligados a una sola orden, o inferior al no poder influir tanto como ellos.- la duda de Azazel era clara, quería saber que tan fuerte era en realidad Issei.

-. Tal y como [Existencia] no estoy ligado a la [vida, [muerte, [espacio, [tiempo] no estoy a merced de seres que no sean superiores a mi.- Azazel abrió sus ojos ligeramente, lo que acababa de escuchar lo cambiaba todo.

-. Esta es la primera facción con la que contactas…?-

-. En efecto.-

-. Porque la primera…?-

-. Porque fue la primera que vi…-

-. Eres un aliado? .-

-. No del todo, mas bien un punto de enlace.-

-. Enlace? Con [Existencia]?-

-. Tal vez.- sin aclarar del todo lo que decía.

-. Con cuantas facciones establecerás una conexión.-

-. Todas si es necesario .-

-. Sabes el impacto que causaras, verdad?.- afirmaba en tono de pregunta, mirando al pelinegro si estaba consciente de lo que estaba por desencadenar.

-. No es mi deseo llamar la atención, espero que me guardes el secreto.- el tono de petición demostraba que no lo obligaba a guardar dicho secreto.

-. Tienes alguna limitación… debilidades quizá - sabia que preguntar sobre sus debilidades podría simplemente ser estúpido ya que si las tuviera se negaría a responder pero nada perdía al intentarlo.

-. Mi conciencia es prácticamente invulnerable, ya lo dije espero que esa debilidad te sea útil, …por si me vuelvo… una amenaza je,- solo eran respuestas parciales, no estaban completas, no seria de mucha ayuda pero ya era algo.

-. De negarte el acceso a Grigori que harías?.-

-. Entonces aceptas?.-

-. No he dicho eso.-

-. Lo pensaste.- mirando con satisfacción la reacción de desagrado del Cadre.

-. Acepto tus términos, ojala esto sea lo correcto.-

-. Lo es.- respondiendo a los pensamientos de duda que tenia.

-. Por cierto con respecto a esto…- extendiendo sus ahora alas blancas.

-. ¿Quieres que lo revierta?.- tal vez ya sabia la respuesta, aun así escuchar la petición era mas conveniente, mas normal en las conversaciones.

-. Quiero saber si esto me une de nuevo al sistema de Elohim, o es algo mas.- era curiosos por naturaleza, pero esto que acababa de pasar superaba muchas cosas que había visto antes.

-. Eres autónomo, tu eres ya un sistema pero en forma singular, si así lo deseas puedes acrecentar tu poder como lo hacías antes.-

-. Con las plegarias.-

-. Exacto, aun así eres capaz de volver a tu estado de caído, ya que ese estado mantendrá el poder acumulado, en cambio el estado de ángel puro necesita ser alimentado constantemente, es exactamente a como solía ser.-

-. Interesante muy interesante, has hecho esto solo por demostrar tu poder? O hay algo detrás de todo esto.-

-. Creo que ambos….- un imprevisto quizá, aun no se adaptaba por completo a un cuerpo físico era demasiado "frágil" por el momento, su respiración se hacia difícil de disimular y su mirada cada vez se deterioraba mas.

-. Bien, espero que encuentres lo que buscas, tienes acceso a todo el "placer" que Grigori pueda ofrecerte.- la frase que quería escuchar.

-. Si así lo deseas puedo mandarte muy "buenas" escoltas para comenzar tu propósito en Grigori.- un ofrecimiento tentador, eso seria si estuviera en otra situación.

Levantándose lentamente, mencionando que era todo por ahora procedió a abrir una grieta en el espacio a su alrededor y retirare sin mas, para la mirada expectante del "caído".

Viendo el asta ahora ignorada mirada de Baraqiel, estaba claramente cansado pero porque?.

No había mostrado signos de querer combatir, es mas ni siquiera se había movido de su posición asta ahora.

-. Baraqiel…. Baraqiel! .-

Despertando abruptamente de su aparente sueño, ligeramente cansado pero no lo suficiente, Azazel se daba ya una idea de lo que le pasaba, sabia que no era nada grave pero no podía confiarse debía de reaccionar rápido.

-. Contacta una reunión con los Maou, y posteriormente con los serafines, lo mas rápido posible.- su aparente tranquilidad se había esfumado, no era para menos.

(Dimensión Zero(Aclaración la dimensión Zero es ajena al espacio y al tiempo una versión mas fácil de acceder que la fisura dimensional))

 **-. Eres un idiota! eso fue demasiado, apenas eres capaz de mantener una forma física que pueda soportar tu conciencia.-** le reprocho el dragón.

-. Era necesario, de no haber hecho ahora seria considerado un mero terrorista .-

Un cansado y ahora castaño con su ropa anterior pero ya no con su disfraz estaba recostado, sin amago de levantarse pronto.

-. En unas décadas debería ya de unirme por completo a este cuerpo, asta entonces el cansancio es una maldita! Mierda.-

 **-. El sobreesfuerzo solo alargara el tiempo de tus limitaciones.-**

-. **Y no te conviene ¿verdad?** .-

-. En absoluto; causar una guerra seria contraproducente no te parece.-

-. **No habrá guerra en uno o dos siglos.-**

-. Eso me ….tranquiliza….- con sarcasmo.

(Días después inframundo)

El inframundo estereotipado tanto en tipo de paisajes que presenta y que los demonios en su mayoría son seres horrendo y vomitivos cuyo único propósito es la muerte y la alimentación.

Idea errónea, varios factores los sustenta, y aun así no es lo que importa en la actualidad.

Los caídos son una clara amenaza para con los demonios, pues a diferencia de los ángeles puros estos demuestran menos limitaciones en lo que a comportamiento hace referencia.

Menos reservados en matar a los demonios sin una orden o una razón para esto.

Los distintos murmullos entre los demonios de que una buena cantidad de caídos, así como de demonios se encuentren en las afueras del ostentoso castillo solo para el uso de los Maou y sus sirvientes.

En su interior en una de las salas de junta y reuniones se encontraban dos de los seres mas poderosos tanto por posición social como por habilidades en el combate.

No había mucho misterio en saber que tan importante podía ser el encontrarse de un modo tan obvio a los ojos del cielo, en el peor de los casos esto podría llevar a una mala interpretación de los hechos, el cielo bastante cerrado en su tradiciones y comportamiento, fácilmente pensaría que es una alianza entre los caídos y los demonios.

Aun arriesgándose a esa posibilidad Azazel no permitiría dejar esto para después.

-. Azazel… hmp no me creo que tu presencia aquí sea de asuntos menores, ¿puedes decir el porque de la urgencia en tu notificación?.- pregunto Sirzechs con seriedad en sus palabras sabia que no podía ser algo bueno.

-. En efecto, no podríamos estar peor… jej .- una pequeña risa y sin demostrarlo no estaba calmado como habitual mente suele ser su personalidad.

-. Ah de ser preocupante.-

-. No tienes idea de cuanto… bueno quizá ya te lo imaginas.-

Su tono despreocupado no estaba del todo presente.

-.Sirzechs as ya de saber o suponer que lo que nos rodea tanto en el cielo el inframundo y la variedad de las dimensiones, tiempo, espacio, incluso la fisura dimensional tienen un lazo ¿verdad? .-

-. Existen… ¿no?.-

-. Pues claro! Por solo no representan mas que escenarios de los cuales actualmente disponemos, no nos consideran una amenaza o algo importante siquiera es desagradable.- terminando en una mueca, mientras tomaba una copa de vino que le ofrecieron.

-. Alguno a reaccionado.- en posición analítica para saber que es lo que puede tener preocupado a alguien de la categoría y personalidad de Azazel.

-. Reaccionar...? a nada, tiene sus propios intereses en su mayoría desconocidos.-

-. Si… comunicarse con uno no es imposible, si ellos así lo quieren claro..-

Azazel explico el como en la forma de un aparente humano normal sin rastro alguno de magia, un pelinegro se contacto con Baraqiel y de este modo llego a presencia suya.

Omitiendo ciertos puntos los cuales por obvias razones deja a su favor.

-. No puedo decir que esta del todo mal, por como me cuentas parece ser bastante inofensivo, enserio crees que tenga esas capacidades? Las ilusiones son bastante propias de algunos de los usuarios del [Boosted Gear] de una u otra forma es inevitable no tenemos ningún control sobre algo asi .-

-. En fin… el cielo debe de saber esto, es mejor que ellos lo mantengan vigilado asta donde su visión lo alcance.- propuso ordeno Azazel.

-. Están demasiado cerrados al exterior asta que puedan reformar su poder, aun así no se negaran, Michael entenderá.- un poco mas relajado el Maou se despidió del aparentemente caído y con la interrogante de saber si solo Grigori se vería implicado en este asunto.

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que Azazel escondía algo pero sabia que lo que le haya escondido no era tan relevante por ahora.

Parecía demasiado simple, solo debían de darle los placeres que tanto ansiaba pero que el mismo desconocía, en resumen solo debían de darle aquello que el llegue a disfrutar bastante simple? Debía de haber algo mas, algo mas importante.

Eran tiempos de cambio.

Demasiado pronto de hecho no esperaba reunir en un estado tan instable a las facciones cuya guerra parece ser interminable.

No hacia mucho que el cargo de Maou le fue concedido unas décadas nada mas y ya estaba en una pendiente bastante difícil de resistir.

En un tiempo de acuerdo a la respuesta del cielo las tres facciones anteriormente en guerra se reunirían para un posible tratado.

Ya tenia muchas preocupaciones por un día.

En una estancada parte de la realidad y el tiempo donde estas no actúan de una forma apropiada un problemático ser sufría los efectos secundarios de su aparente omnipotencia.

 _-. Mi patético intento de llamar la atención resulta muy obvio en términos de simpleza.-_

-. **Quieres una guerra acaso**?.-

 _-. Si una guerra ocurriese no seria ni la primera ni la ultima, mas si viene al caso una no es lo que pretendo ahora_.- no había mentira sus facciones y expresiones de rostro estaban ya de por su en una mueca de cansancio.

-. Ddraig…?.- llamando a su inquilino con un poco de duda.

-. **Que quieres…?.-**

-. _Necesito un favor…_ .- desde la perspectiva del dragón una pregunta de ese tipo y mas aun de este individuo debía de ser algo bastante importante o bastante provechoso en cuestión.

-. _Quiero que…_


	4. Liberación

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que se presento, el como o porque este iba muy a menudo al templo con vagas excusas, teniendo en una de esas oportunidades la "suerte" de conocer a la actual pareja de Shuri, que dicha sea la verdad no se parece en nada a ella.

Pues porque debería, quizá porque se llevan bastante bien, no esa no es una razón para parecerse a alguien sus personalidades opuestas, quizá fue eso lo que los atrajo el uno al otro.

Así mismo pudo observar con detenimiento y de cerca el como se llevaban y como se relacionaban, este tipo de seres entre si, y pronto podría ver de primera mano el nacimiento de uno o eso es lo que el esperaba si… ¿? Esperaba.

-. Algo ligeramente preocupante, ocurrirá en algunos años, que me recomiendas hacer..? Ddraig quizá ayudar o quedarme al margen de todo esto, tal vez sienta algo de compasión y como acto heroico defienda mis ideales y las personas importantes para mi… je .- La ironía en dichas alabras y la falta de interés solo acrecentaban la interrogante de que trataba de conseguir al final de todo.

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla para considerarlo siquiera, o muy compleja para solo imaginarla y aun así esta quedaría inconclusa.

-. **Para que me lo preguntas normalmente haces lo que quieres, o es uno de esos extraños momentos que haces lo que te recomiendo, si es así mi recomendación seria no delatarte tan pronto** -

-si eso pensaba también, aun así el tiempo de vida de Shuri esta llegando a números demasiado bajos aun así ella aun goza de salud entonces será un accidente o asesinato…?-

Tocando con la punta de los dedos su barbilla con una mirada al vacío pensando en una respuesta para su propia pregunta y si tomar o no acción al respecto. Como si todo se hubiese aclarado en su mente la respuesta llego y una sonrisa afirmativa ilumino su rostro.

-. **Espera… estas considerando ayudarla?!-** hablo con clara impresión el emperador rojo, al encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

\- . no encuentro el punto de tu sorpresa, soy una persona bastante amable y benevolente, o es que dudas de mi actuar..?- haciendo una extraña pose mientras estas palabras dejaban sus labios en un deje de egocentrismo.

 **-. Tu actuar normalmente es demasiado calmado para no parecer eso que dices, pero no eres también el tipo cuya mente deja que las peores calamidades ocurran y los actos mas sanguinarios pasen aun sabiéndolo con anterioridad** -

-. No puedo intervenir en los dictámenes de destino no mas que unas cuantas veces, y te lo había dicho hoy estas extrañamente generoso, acaso quieres que sea un héroe cuyo fin sea la justicia y el castigo para los "malos"- haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos en lo ultimo dicho con una mueca de asco al pensar cada una de esas palabras.

-. **Hmp por quien me tomas, el que pregunto fuiste tu he de decirte que a los dragones como a mi no me importaría mas que nuestra propia existencia, por millones de años hemos llevado el titulo de ser la raza mas fuerte y temida de entre todas las demás** -

Exclamo con orgullo en sus palabras el Dragón

-pues por el momento solo veo una frágil ave cuyo propósito es nada mas y nada menos que el de divertir a sus distintos dueños y señores por los cuales va pasando la jaula… jajaja-

Sin medir en sus palabras ni sus gestos, decidiendo ignorar al dragón cuyo temperamento había cambiado ligeramente.

 _-. Puede que la tranquilidad del espacio exterior vaya a aclarar mis ideas, refrescar mi cabeza después de todo aun falta mucho para que la vida de shuri corra peligro-_

En un parque a la tenue luz de la mañana sobre el verde césped pues la estación estaba de los mas conveniente, de lo mas satisfactorio para un relajante momento en el cual estar y "alguien" que al parecer tenia la razón, en ciertas cosas.

La sacerdotisa Shuri Himejima.

Estaba embarazada hace poco menos de un mes, la noticia fue satisfactoria para muchos en muchos sentidos, al parecer Baraqiel no perdía el tiempo.

Cerrando sus ojos cayendo en un ligero sueño Issei con tranquilidad se recostaba, en el verde pasto dándole la suavidad suficiente para tener un relajante sueño.

 **-. Nunca te había preguntado porque elegiste llamarte Issei-** pregunto sin mucha importancia por la respuesta, el Dragón solo quería hablar un poco.

 _-. Pues… Issei significa… primera generación de los emigrantes en Japón es usada para describir eso, y bueno me siento ligeramente relacionado a ellos, no a los japoneses sino a los emigrantes pues llegue aquí desde un lugar un "tanto" lejano…-_

Moviendo su muñeca izquierda en círculos con la mirada al cielo y usando la otra como como almohada apoyo en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos gradualmente.

 **-. Bien hubiera pensado que era algo mas complejo pero tu respuesta es honesta, compañero-**

 **-. Compañero…? Ah… bah-**

El castaño se había quedado completamente dormido y el dragón era lo suficientemente perezoso como para quedarse dormido de igual forma.

Tras despertar en un tiempo un tanto largo, un niño esta corriendo un tanta apresurado por las calles para tratar de llegar a cierto lugar a sabiendas de que alguien de su edad no debería de andar solo a estas horas de la noche, dejando de correr a sabiendas de la idea.

 _-ONCE PUTAS..! HORAS!! DORMIDO Y CON UN DRAGON DE MIERDA QUE SE LE OLVIDA DESPERTARME!! AH… CIERTO TAMBIEN SE DURMIO.-_

 **-. Ahmmn…. El día paso con menos movimiento del que pensaba** …-

Ignorando los insultos de cierto castaño que volvía a su casa, como cualquier otro.

Ya en su casa prendiendo las luces con una vista hacia al refrigerador, buscando algo con que llenarse el vacío que sentía ahora mismo, comiendo brevemente dispuesto a dormir con tranquilidad.

-. **Tus reacciones fueron exageradas a relación de tu actual comportamiento** -

-. No me culpes por ser calmado, y Ddraig…?-

-. Tengo una proposición que hacerte… a cambio de lo que puedo hacer por ti, voy a pedirte el completo uso de tus poderes por el siguiente siglo… mmm tal vez menos -

Las palabras del castaño dejaban ver la seriedad con la que las decía.

 **-.me estas pidiendo acceso a los poderes de TU sacred gear es lo normal, de todos no tengo opción y que me darías tu a cambio si yo aceptara un brazo tuyo una pierna algún otro miembro de tu cuerpo o todo en general…?-** La respuesta y pregunta del dragón mostraban el escepticismo con el cual veía el ofrecimiento.

-. No pienso darte absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo-

-. **Entonces no tenemos nad…-**

-. Puedo devolverte a tu forma de dragón original, el poderoso Emperador Rojo como en tus viejos tiempos libre por completo- . interrumpiendo al dragón temporalmente callado procesando lo que había escuchado lo que estaba en juego, su libertad, su completa y absoluta libertad.

-. Tanto ansias tu libertad que te quedaste mudo de solo escucharla jejeje…- divertido por la reacción del dragón el castaño tomo un helado y procedió a comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-. **Eres capaz de demostrarlo** -

-. Claramente quieres salir ahora, una vez fuera debes volver en plazo menor a media hora, caso contrario tu cuerpo seria desmenuzado por el lazo hacia la sacred gear y además, creo que resultaría un poco llamativo el que un dragón de tu categoría superior a rey este por ahí libre, y sin restricciones tal vez solo tu presencia destruya por completo esta ciudad–

El castaño dijo esto de un modo monótono como un locutor el cual dice un anuncio tan típico que ya suena robótico.

 **-. Quiero hacerlo, se que eres capaz de manipular las dimensiones no te será muy difícil crear un espacio aquí con el cual mi poder no se desborde…?-** mas que una pregunta era una petición con una clara tranquilidad fingida al parecer el dragón estaba bastamente emocionado por salir.

-. Bien empecemos entonces…- con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura en el rostro.

-. Sabes que haciendo esto estas aceptando el trato, verdad…?- confirmando las acciones del dragon cual humano que termina haciendo un pacto con el diablo sin marcha atrás.

 **-. Mi decisión será tomada una vez este fuera** …- exclamo con seguridad el dragón.

Con su pequeña palma abierta, tocando el suelo agrietando la dimensión sin pestañear cambiando todo a un tono rojizo como una iluminación roja carmesí, esperando unos segundos a que la grieta se cerrase por completo, pasado eso dirigiendo su mirada al brazo izquierdo.

-. Esta es la dimensión Zero nadie ni nada es capaz de acceder a este lugar mas que yo mismo es ajena a espacio y a tiempo, Esto puede que te duela un poco… o tal vez mucho- eso ultimo dicho en un susurro pero claramente escuchado por el dragón.

-. **Especific… GRRRRRRAH**!!!!-

Interrumpido por el castaño que agarrando su brazo izquierdo, en la base de la muñeca arrancando su brazo desde el codo, sin el menor miramiento ni preocupación por ello.

Dejando su pequeño brazo en piso procediendo a llenarlo de grietas dimensionales, abriéndose el brazo como un vidrio el cual rompen, sin la necesidad de sangrar eso solo lo hacia Issei.

Viendo como de que quedaba de su brazo salía una garra la cual se habría paso por el pequeño portal que desgarrando el espacio se convirtió en uno gigantesco a un principio que se adaptaba a su tamaño, saliendo un colosal dragón rojo envuelto energía drago nica pura y bastante poderosa ligeramente cansado, y con una mirada descrita con una palabra: Felicidad extrema y pura felicidad.

-. Tu estancia fue de varios miles de años encerrado en una jaula que no es de tu talla, solo la rompí podrás ser capaz de salir cada 24 horas un plazo de media hora, tiempo el cual va ir creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo… pero si esto dura mas de 100 años puede que el sello vaya a restaurarse y… no se seria una pena que volvieras a quedar encerrado unos cuantos miles de años mas jejej…- parecía una mentira vil pero que opción tenia…? Si resultaba ser cierto probablemente quedaría en esa baratija asta el fin de los tiempos.

-. **Yo** – inclinando la cabeza y retrayendo las alas hacia atrás, con sumo respeto, y agradecimiento por su actual portador, que le ofrecía ponerle fin a sus días como fuente de poder de los humanos.

-. **Juro por mi vida actual mi lealtad y mi poder a tu servicio asta que tu vida o la mía llegue a su fin-** la decisión y seriedad en sus palabras demostraban la verdad en su juramento.

 **-. El Dragón Emperador Rojo esta a tu servicio** -

-. El trato esta hecho…- agarrando su brazo amorfo, limpiándolo un poco poniéndolo en su lugar sin mucha dificultad, una vez el brazo en su sitio natural este liberando cierto tatuaje sello con el símbolo del sekiryutei en el viéndolo con una mueca de desagrado, pasando su mirada al dragón el cual se encontraba sobrevolando en el cielo esperando tranquilamente a que los 30 minutos acabasen.

Su brazo se había regenerado en tiempo record eso pensaba cierto dragón pues hace unos minutos apenas, estaba con una extraña forma de carne molida, pasando del brazo aterrizando en el piso levantando una nube de polvo cerca de un recostado semidormido Issei.

-. Te diviertes …? Heee jejej- la pregunta retorica con un poco de burla en sus palabras demostraba el poco interés que le daba.

-. **Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y evitar, y ahora es posible el sentimiento que una vez abandone por la resignación y…?-**

-….zzzzzZ- dormido y soñando así se encontraba el castaño.

-. **Pfff creo que no puedo quejarme verdad.-**

El castaño dormido no hacia caso a lo que decía o hacia el dragón moviéndose a hacia un lado con un notorio cansancio, unas ojeras que no estaban ahí antes claramente relacionado a sus acciones recientes.

-. **El solo hecho de que seas capaz de liberarme y seguir vivo es un logro que muchos dioses son incapaces de hacer ni siquiera en conjunto, pero tu lo hiciste en menos de una hora eres alguien admirable-**

-. Si lo se soy genial verdad y.. por cierto tu tiempo se a terminado, mismo lugar a la misma hora-

Despertando con un sonoro bostezo absorbiendo toda la esencia del dragón que sin dudarlo acepto y volvió a su, "jaula" rompiendo la dimensión creada para así, volver a la anterior procedió a irse su cas cerrando tras de si quedándose completamente dormido solo en la entrada.

-. Ddraig… ahora me crees verdad-. Este espacio en especifico crea un mundo idéntico al real y fortalece sus capacidades multiplicando varias veces su resistencia, prueba de ello esta en que haya resistido tu aura sin un solo rasguño… regrese el tiempo a horas antes de tu muerte, lo que me ahorro el conseguirte un nuevo cuerpo mmm creo que no olvido nada.-

Con el dedo en su mentón pensando sin preocupaciones y ligeramente satisfecho, planificando que comer en la noche, o que hacer en la mañana, el tiempo y su estancia en este lugar era muy limitada pero el tiempo de su "vida" era bastamente largo y seguro.

El saber como se comportaba el castaño, con múltiples actos fuera de si fuera de cualquier raciocinio normal o expectación esperada, algo quería, algo buscaba pero que? Las preguntas del dragón estaban ya parcialmente respondidas ya por el mismo Issei, pero lo que probablemente pensaba hacer, el pasar de los años lo había demostrado cuatro años para ser preciso, se llevaba de las mil maravillas con la familia de la señora himejima, tenían ya una hija, de primera mano había visto ya lo maravillado que se veía el muchacho de aparentes "9" años al verla desde un inicio, en ningún momento había demostrado indicios de su poder de ningún tipo sea el suyo propio o el del dragón, era un niño normal a sus ojos, un niño agradable y gracioso.

-. Los tiempos siguen creciendo, tal y como esperaba… -hablo un niño de no mas de 10 años en una versión roja sangre del mismo mundo, la dimensión "Zero" apodada así por el mismo viendo descender a un enorme dragón con gracia e imponente con su sola presencia.

-. Fueron 10 minutos mas que la ultima vez una hora con veinte minutos- la repuesta silenciosa del castaño demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba asta ahora, ciertos puntos a tratar con el dragón ya habían sido discutidos con anterioridad y cierta fecha se acercaba lo que menos quería ahora era que sepan que el poseía los poderes del sekiryutei, con mas razón ahora que ya no eran suyos sino mas bien un préstamo.

-. Tengo entendido que distintas facciones de distintas razas se reúnen alrededor de uno de tus superiores, como crees que todo esto resulte, quiero la opinión de un dragón, como crees que actuara Ophis resulta una molestia o es lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar una manipulación-

 **-. A Ophis poco le importa el mundo o las facciones y sus razas, lo que busca conseguir debe tener mas importancia propia que una para el resto pero por su poder resulta, peligrosa fuese cual fuese el enemigo-** respondió con tranquilidad a una pregunta clave en los ideales del castaño, quizá con el paso del tiempo este "ser" y Ophis dios Dragón del infinito lleguen a encontrarse.

-. Es hora de volver he estado casi a mi limite esta vez jejej-

-. Entiendo…- volviendo a su forma espiritual el dragón regreso al brazo Izquierdo de su anfitrión momentáneo .

SALTO DEL TIEMPO 7 AÑOS


End file.
